


Not much of a bottom

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico never really liked bottoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not much of a bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Future AU in which it's been four years since the end of the war with Gaea. Jason is dead in this 'verse.

Nico never liked bottoming all that much.

He started experimenting with himself when he was around thirteen; nothing ridiculous, just a finger. Needless to say, it wasn’t the most pleasurable experience in the world. He became more experimental when he discovered lubrication was apparently a necessity, but it still didn’t bring anything to him the way it did to the guys in those films he’d seen. He wondered if maybe he was doing it wrong. Internet instructions read, while sitting in the back corner of some small Public Library in Jersey, that you had to relax completely and do a whole bunch of other stuff that was a little more than embarrassing like fantasizing and…

* * *

 Nico tried it again. Two fingers. He thought about them being Percy’s instead, blushing hotly at the thought, but still… Nothing. Nada. Niente.

The men in the films would moan and buck.

Nico would hiss and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And hiss.

* * *

 

The only time it had ever felt even remotely good,  _remotely,_  was when Jason did it for him. And that fact is the reason why Nico doesn’t dare bottom for Pollux. The risk of calling out the late son of Jupiter’s name is too great and the very idea of what would result in that happening makes Nico’s stomach turn. But it's not much of a problem. Pollux doesn’t like anal sex all that much either, preferring instead handjobs, blowjobs, frotting, and something involving thrusting between Nico’s thighs. Nico thinks it’s because it’s faster and when it comes to sex, Pollux likes fast, dirty, sloppy, with snuggling in the gross aftermath.

They haven’t said “I love you” yet (and the idea of saying it so early into the relationship is laughable), but they have “made love” at least once. It involved Nico slowly moving his hips back and forth, cock squeezing through the tight hole of Pollux’s fist. They’d looked into each others eyes, panting hotly against each others lips, muttering soft incoherent things even they themselves couldn’t understand. It had been the strongest orgasm Nico had had since… Well… But the experience had ended in a kind of ice-breaking laughter and they shared a soft kiss Nico felt down to his toes.

Pollux likes fast sex.

It’s something Nico keeps in mind for the few times he does top and judging by the way Pollux presses his face into his pillow each and every time, leaking precum all over the sheets beneath him, Nico can only assume he isn’t wrong.

He doesn’t say Jason’s name once.


End file.
